1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a pullout unit for integrally pulling out a transfer unit, a pre-fixing conveyance unit, a fixing unit, and a sheet conveyance unit such as a two-sided conveyance unit of an image forming apparatus, there is available a unit configured to pull out from an apparatus front side of an apparatus main body. The unit is used to perform, for example, handling of a paper sheet clogging (hereinafter, referred to as jam) in a sheet conveyance path provided in the pullout unit or maintenance of the apparatus, while the pullout unit is in a state of being pulled out from the apparatus main body.
The pullout unit is provided with an operation lever that can be rotated around a rotation central axis parallel to a pullout direction. By rotating the operation lever, locking and unlocking operations of the pullout unit can be performed with respect to the apparatus main body. If mounting of the pullout unit is incomplete, the pullout unit is configured so that the locking operation by the operation lever cannot be performed as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-052276.
However, in conventional configuration in which locking and unlocking operations are performed by operating the operation lever, which is rotated around a rotation shaft parallel to the pullout direction, since locking operation is performed by rotating the operation lever after the pullout unit has been inserted, thus resulting in poor operability. It may be possible that locking operation is automatically performed by the inserting operation of the pullout unit, but in this case, it is not easy to confirm whether the pullout unit has been locked.